This invention relates generally to a toy vehicle for children and more particularly to a toy vehicle having a self-contained electric motor and used for racing on a model track. Miniature toy vehicles of this general type running on a closed track have been successfully manufactured and marketed over a period of years. These items are extremely popular with children and adults alike. Realism is an important part of the appeal of these toys. Efforts are continuously made to produce miniature vehicles which are detailed models of actual or realistic looking vehicles. However, in the prior art, the miniature electric vehicles have not reproduced in any authentic manner the sound of racing cars in operation. Thus, part of the atmosphere of the actual racetrack is absent.
What is needed is a toy vehicle for miniature car racing which not only realistically reproduces the appearance of the racecar but also provides sounds which simulate the operation of these cars.